MI VIDA Y LA TUYA
by Dark-Misao
Summary: --Por Fin Capitulo Final!-- No pueden Perderselo jeje-- Fic AM Que relata como van siendo sus vidas atravez de como va pasando el tiempo....--
1. El Tiempo Es El Olvido

MI VIDA Y LA TUYA.  
  
Primer Capitulo:  
  
El Tiempo Es El Olvido.  
  
Los años si los esperas parecen ser muy largos, pero cuando los pasas sientes que son rapidos en realidad uno  
  
lo ve como quiere ...  
  
(Misao.- Llevo viviendo en este lugar aproximadamente 3 meses con mis amigos de Tokio, ya saben en casa de  
  
mi mejor amiga Kaoru y una de las pocas que tengo.)  
  
Kaoru.- Hey Misao!!! ya vamonos te estoy esperando!!!  
  
Misao.- Si, esperame, Ya voy!  
  
Yahiko.- Hey tonta que haces tan pensativa!? de seguro esta pensando en su amor :P  
  
Misao.- Nada que ver ¬¬  
  
Yahiko.- De acuerdo ^o^  
  
Misao.- Que rayos te pasa a ti? ¬¬  
  
Yahiko.- Nada :)  
  
Kaoru.- Ya Misao ya vamonos!!! o te dejo!!!  
  
Misao.- Perdona por el retraso ^^u  
  
Kaoru.- Ya sabes que luego con esos dos no nos va a alcanzar el dinero ¬¬ bueno mas por el tragon de  
  
Sanosuke.  
  
Misao.- Jajajaja ya se n_nu , bueno ya nos vamos  
  
Yahiko.- Yo las alcanzo luego  
  
Kaoru.- Si, nos vemos  
  
(Misao.-Mientras tanto Himura y Sanosuke nos esperaban en el akabeko para almorzar, y bueno el pequeño  
  
Yahiko quiso quedarse un rato para entranar, dijo que despues nos alcanazria.)  
  
Sano.- Hasta que llegaron  
  
Kenshin.- Kaoru, Misao, pidan lo que quieran ^-^x  
  
Sano.- Kenshin acaso tu piensas pagar todo esto? $o$ ?  
  
Kenshin.- Oh no claro que no Sanosuke   
  
Kaoru.- Si como nosotras pagamos todo ¬¬***  
  
Misao.- No se como pueden estar en tu casa -_-u  
  
Kenshin.- Por cierto Misao, hoy hablé con Saito y me dijo que vendrian amigos tuyos de Kioto ^^x  
  
Sano.- Ohhh quien podrá venir a molestarse por visitar a Misao? :P  
  
Misao.- Claro que muchas personas, todos me aman! *-*  
  
Kaoru.- jajaja ^^u  
  
(Misao.- Despues de un rato terminamos la comida que fue muy agradable mas por lo que me dijo Kenshin, y  
  
bueno a decir verdad estoy acá por que quiero tener una vida independiente y pues ahora recibo apoyo de mis  
  
amigos que me recibieron en el dojo Kamiya pero tan pronto pueda tendré mi casa, he pensado en quedarme  
  
a vivir en Tokio, bueno saliendo de mis planes, llegamos despues a casa....)  
  
Kaoru.- Yahiko ya llegamos !!!  
  
Yahiko.- Queee?? tan tarde se me hizo ya no comí nada ;_; no me trajeron algo? T^T  
  
Misao.- mmmmmmmmm, nop  
  
Sano.- De lo que te perdiste jajaja ^o^  
  
Kenshin.- Ohh nos olvidamos de ti n_nuu  
  
Yahiko.- Esto jamas se los perdonaré!!! ¬¬  
  
Kaoru.- Ya deja de quejarte, que es tu culpa por no haber llegado  
  
Misao.- Yo no se para que te entrenas si de todas maneras seguiras siendo debil jajaja ^^  
  
Yahiko.- Grrrrrrr ¬¬  
  
Sano.- Vamos, Misao solo dice la verdad, por primera vez coincidimos en algo jajaja  
  
Kenshin.- No se peleen n_nu  
  
Sano.- Bueno bueno chicos yo los dejo me voy a mi casita a descansar, nos vemos luego  
  
Yahiko.- Si mejor vete!  
  
Kenshin.- Nos vemos mañana.... o cuando sea o.ou  
  
Misao.- Yo ya me iré a dormir  
  
Kaoru.- Igual yo  
  
Yahiko.- Y yo tambien  
  
Kenshin.- Que descansen yo estaré un rato aqui haciendo un par de cosas  
  
Kaoru.- Si, pero no tardes, luego si escucho algunos pasos se me espanta el sueño y no puedo volver a dormir  
  
Kenshin.- De acuerdo que descansen  
  
(Aoshi.- Ya en la noche mientras todos dormian tan tranquilamente acepto Himura quien esperó que todos durmieran para que el pudiera salir de casa, ya que yo le dije a Saito que lo citaba en algun lugar, claro que era  
  
cosa que obviamente no le diria a Misao...)  
  
(En una calle oscura y solitaria)  
  
Kenshin.- Ya estoy aqui  
  
Aoshi.- Perfecto, te dijo Saito entonces lo que tenias que decirle  
  
Kenshin.- Si, claro, y dime cuanto tiene que llegaste?  
  
Aoshi.- Apenas ayer en la mañana  
  
Kenshin.- Y no me has dicho a que has venido...  
  
Aoshi.- Bueno aparte de lo que creo que ya sabes... asuntos personales  
  
Kenshin.- Comprendo, y tienes donde quedarte?  
  
Aoshi.- Claro, tu sabes que yo viví un tiempo en este lugar y tengo una casa donde pasar la noc he  
  
Kenshin.- Si ya recuerdo y que, cuando pensarás ir a visitarle?  
  
Aoshi.- Probablemente mañana pero algo tarde, tengo cosas que hacer  
  
Kenshin.- De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos hasta mañana  
  
Aoshi.- Si asi es...  
  
(Misao.- Llegó el otro día, era muy temprano asi que Kaoru me dijo que si podia hacerle el favor de ir a comprar las cosas para la comida de hoy, y con mucho gusto acepté por que era Kenshin quien iba a cocinar  
  
y eso es bueno, por que la comida de Kaoru es casi veneno, pero antes de pasar a comprar me decidí hecharme  
  
una vuelta por el bosque , en eso me llamó la atencion unas enormes rocas que habían, eran cuatro para ser exactos, cerca de ellas había una casa algo sensilla pero muy bonita y mas a lo lejos aguas termales era un lugar muy bueno como para vivir y en eso vi a alguien conocido....)  
  
Misao.- Aoshi..?  
  
Aoshi.- (voltea escuchando una voz familiar) .....  
  
Misao.- Si es usted, que hace en un lugar como este?  
  
(Aoshi.- En ese momento no contesté nada solamente la miré y despues le di la espalda y me seguí de largo, ella rapidamente se atravezó en mi camino y me siguio hablando)  
  
Misao.- Acaso usted vive en este lugar?  
  
Aoshi.- Si.. yo vivo en este lugar ahora  
  
Misao.- Pero por que no está en Kioto?  
  
Aoshi.- Ves esas enormes rocas?  
  
Misao.- Si, las puedo ver...  
  
Aoshi.- Es ahi donde se encuentran los demas miembros del clan, ya son dos años desde que fallecieron  
  
solo he venido a ver que nadie moleste el lugar donde descansan  
  
(Misao.- Cuando Aoshi me habló de ellos solo recordé los momentos con esas personas quienes cuidaban de mi y les estaba muy agradecia, lastima que la ultima vez que los vi fue hace varios años... eso me daba una profunda tristeza.)  
  
(Aoshi.- Yo pude notar la tristeza de Misao y claro despues de todo yo era culpable de que estuviera asi desde aquel día en que me alejé, solo han pasado desgracias... pero ese tiempo es el que se debe olvidar y vivir en el futuro...)  
  
Misao.- Y digame, usted fue quien avisó a Saito no?  
  
Aoshi.- Asi es yo fui  
  
Misao.- Comprendo, bueno yo tengo que irme, por que Himura y los demas me esperan  
  
Aoshi.- Entonces deja que te acompañe   
  
Misao.- De acuerdo  
  
(Misao.- Estaba algo alegre de belo. pero a la vez trizte ya que recordaba momentos malos, pero igual, eso no importaba en ese momento estaba conmigo el y le contaba "todas" las cosas que había hecho desde que llegué a casa de Kaoru, hasta de tanto hablar que llegamos "a casa".)  
  
Kaoru.- Por fin llegas!!!  
  
Kenshin.- Veo que vienes muy bien acompañada ^-^x  
  
Misao.- Jejeje ^^u  
  
Yahiko.- ¬¬  
  
Kaoru.- Oh no me había dado cuenta, Buenas tardes   
  
Aoshi.- Buenas tardes  
  
Yahiko.- ¬¬  
  
Misao.- Hey que tanto miras asi ¬¬u  
  
Kaoru.- Ah Misao es que te tardaste tanto que tuve que mandar a Yahiko a comprar las cosas jajaja ^o^u  
  
Yahiko.- Lo pagaras Misao ¬¬ yo siempre tengo que pagar los platos rotos ù_ú  
  
Misao.- Lo siento me olvidé de eso ^^u  
  
Kenshin.- Bueno mejor pasamos a la casa n_nu  
  
(Aoshi.- Entramos a la casa y Himura fue quien preparó una cena muy buena, el siempre ayudaba a Kaoru y yo le había preguntado por que lo hacía, caya que me sorprendí un poco, si que el es una persona amable, no como yo... en fin ellos platicaban muchas cosas interesantes y se hizo muy tarde....)  
  
.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
  
Este es mi Primer capitulo de El fic que estoy escribiendo espero que por lo menos a alguien  
  
le esté gustando, para que asi yo siga enseñandoles lo que sigue de la historia, tambien acepto  
  
algunas criticas, comentarios, opiniones ? etc... les prometo que luego se pone interesante...  
  
Atte: Dark_Misao =)  
  
.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------. 


	2. Cosas que no lo son

MI VIDA Y LA TUYA.  
  
Segundo Capitulo:  
  
Cosas Que No Lo Son.  
  
(Aoshi.- Entramos a la casa y Himura fue quien preparó una cena muy buena, el siempre ayudaba a Kaoru y yo le había preguntado por que lo hacía, caya que me sorprendí un poco, si que el es una persona amable, no como yo... en fin ellos platicaban muchas cosas interesantes y se hizo muy tarde....)  
  
Yahiko.- Ya tengo sueño -.- , me voy a dormir  
  
Kenshin.- Que rapido se nos pasó el tiempo  
  
Kaoru.- Aoshi tiene donde quedarse? Tenemos una habitacion de sobra.  
  
Aoshi.- De hecho, si... (Hablé en voz baja, pero Misao me interrumpio diciendo que yo me quedaria)  
  
Misao.- El se quedará, ademas ya es muy noche y su casa está lejos  
  
Aoshi.- Pero yo se cuidarme... y no me pasará nada  
  
Kenshin.- Tiene razón Misao, deberias quedarte  
  
Kaoru.- Ademas Misao estará muy alegre ^-^  
  
Misao.- (entredientes) Kaoru no habls de mi ¬_¬u  
  
Kaoru.- jajaja ^^u lo siento  
  
Aoshi.- De acuerdo, solo por esta noche...  
  
(Misao.- Me alegró mucho que Aoshi se quedara al menos asi sentiria que estuviera a mi lado, estube toda la noche si poder dormir asi que salí u rato y estaba yo sobre el techo de la casa acostada mirando el cielo oscuro, las pequeñas estrellas y la Luna, hasta que por fin sin darme cuenta quedé dormida (4:00am)).  
  
(Aoshi.- No me quedó mas remedio que quedarme en el dojo Kamiya ya que Misao insistio en que pasará la noche en este lugar asi que la señorita Kaoru me acompañó a la que seria mi supuesta habitacion y ahi estube recostado con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad sin poder dormir, y supuse que todos estarian durmiendo pero luego escuché unos pasos salí a ver si era alguien, pero no había nadie, tal vez era mi imaginación así que regresé para tratar de dormir pero no pude asi que por alguna razon decidí subir al techo y vi a alguien... era Misao ella estaba dormida (4:45am) asi que latomé en mis brazos y la llevé dentro de la casa, pero como ella compartia la habitacion con Kaoru decidí no entrar me parecia algo impropio, asi que la llevé a "mi habitacion", despues de todo allí es donde Misao dormia y me dieron su habitacion para que me quedara, mientras ella se quedaria en la misma que Kaoru.. Ya pronto amaneceria asi que estaba yo sentado mirando a MIsao hasta que lodré quedarme dormido (6:05am)).  
  
(A las 3:00 pm .....)  
  
Kenshin.- Ya es tarde y nadie se levanta ._.u  
  
Sano .- Kenshin, Hola!!!  
  
Kenshin.- Hola Sano  
  
Sano .- Y ese milagro.. todo esta muy tranquilo, que salieron los chicos?  
  
Kenshin.- De hecho nadie se ha despertado ^^u  
  
Sano .- Vaya! duermen mas que yo   
  
Yahiko.- (vostesando y en su mano tomando apenas su espada de madera) Y Kaoru? supongo que ya es hora de entrenar  
  
Kenshin.- Creo que entrenaras solo n_nu  
  
Sano .- Por fin alguien se levanta  
  
Yahiko.- Quieres decir que los demas estan dormidos?  
  
Kenshin.- Si eso parece n_nu  
  
Sano .- No vayan a ser muchos mas los que viven aca ehh ¬.¬  
  
Yahiko.- Es que tu no llegaste ayer, pero Aoshi está aqui  
  
Sano.- Vaya que sorpresa  
  
Kenshin.- No tanto ^^  
  
Sano.- Yahiko será mejor que despiertes a las dos chicas, ya durmieron mucho :P  
  
Kenshin.- Si se levantan de mal humor, voy a ser yo quien sufra las consecuencias T^T  
  
Yahiko.- Jajajaja esto va a ser divertido voy a levantarlas :P  
  
Sano .- Aqui te esperamos  
  
Yahiko.- Si  
  
  
  
..... Unos minutos despues ......  
  
Yahiko.- Hey ya levantense brujas!!!  
  
Kaoru.- Que pasa!!!??!!?! por que nos hablas asi? ò_ó  
  
Yahiko.- Ehh? Kaoru, Misao no está aqui o.o  
  
Kaoru.- Puede ser que salió -_-u  
  
Kenshin.- Kaoru por fin te despiertas n.nu  
  
Sano .- vaya ustedes si que duermen, hey y Misao?  
  
Yahiko.- No se, solo Kaoru estaba aqui o.o  
  
Kenshin.- No creo que haya salido yo estoy despierto desde muy temprano (aproximadamente 6:27am)  
  
Sano .- Esa chica comadreja siempre hace lo que quiere  
  
Kaoru.- Ya aparecerá al rato, como sea ella sabe cuidarse bien ^-^  
  
Kenshin.- Tienes razón ^^x  
  
(Misao.- Entre sueños escuche lo que dijo el idiota de Sanosuke "chica comadreja" y saben como es el muy escandaloso, asi que a como reacciono normalmente contra quien me molesta, esta no fue la exepcion , pero estaba media dormida así que terminé por golpear a Aoshi ._. )  
  
Misao.- (Entre sueños) No me molestes! _ (dandole un buen golpe a Aoshi)  
  
Aoshi.- (Levantandose del golpe) Que te pasa Misao!?  
  
Misao.- ya vas a ver, me las pagaras... -.-  
  
Aoshi.- ¿¿¿?? Misao! Misao!  
  
(Aoshi.- Cuando sentí aquel golpe me levanté rapidamente y vi que era Misao, ella estaba en un "sueño", aunque debo admitir que me dolio aquel golpe pero no era nada grave asi que como seguia "pelando" ella, le tomé sus manos y la desperté.)   
  
Misao.- ahh que cansancio -.- quiero seguir durmiendo  
  
Aoshi.- Misao ya es tarde  
  
Misao.- EH? pero que hago con usted? o_o  
  
Aoshi.- Pues resulta que te quedaste dormida arriba y te vi, y pues te traje a dormir, deberias ser mas cuidadosa, te podrias enfermar o algo te pudo haber pasado afuera...  
  
Misao.- Ah si ^//^u es que estaba pensando en algunas cosas, bueno gracias por cuidarme  
  
(Misao.- Los chicos pudieron escuchar como es que yo "pelaba" entre sueños asi que se dirigeron a la habitacion de aoshi y no vieron juntos y ya se pensaban otras cosas ._.u)  
  
Yahiko.- (Habre la puerta) Eh misao pero que haces aqui? o.O  
  
Kaoru.- Ohh Yahiko mejor dejalos solos estaras interrumpiendo el algo jaja ^^u  
  
Sano .- Ustedes no se preocupen, Yahiko solo es un niño ya no los llevamos jejeje n_-  
  
Kaoru.- Vamonos Kenshin (jalandole su larga cabellera)  
  
Kenshin.- Oroooo @.@  
  
Sano.- Nos vemos! :) (Cierra su puerta)  
  
Misao.- Pero y ahora que se traen ¬¬u  
  
Aoshi.- ..... -_-u  
  
Misao.- Aoshi quieres salir mas al rato? mientras yo hablo con los chicos ^^u  
  
Aoshi.- De acuerdo  
  
(Aoshi.- Estaba muy avergonzado por que obviamente los amigos de Misao se habían pesado mal y yo mejor no dije nada y seguía como si nada, por que realmente no habia pasado nada entre nosotros.)  
  
(Misao.- Que puedo decir... Aoshi había aceptado salir conmigo y despues arreglé ese mal entendido ¬¬ creo que los chicos lo entendieron pero seguian molestando, claro, siempre me molestan a mi!, pero bueno eso no importa por que yo voy a salir con mi amado Aoshi n_n)  
  
Misao.- Hey Kaoru voy a salir a dar la vuelta nos vemos al rato!  
  
Kaoru.- Claro n_n que te diviertas, nos vemos!  
  
Misao.- Si!. Aoshi a donde te gustaría ir?  
  
Aoshi.- Si no es molestia me gustaria ir a mi casa  
  
Misao.- De acuerdo...  
  
(Misao.- Y Así llegamos hasta casa de Aoshi, me agrada mucho ese lugar pero no se en realidad que tenia pensado el... tal vez queria platicar o algo...)  
  
.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
  
Este es el Segundo capitulo de Mi fic Espero que les vaya gustando como va n_nuu como saben recibo opioniones o lo que sea y si lo termino me animo a hacer algun otro fic como ustedes lo pidan =D jaja aunque aveces me da mucha flojera escribir pero no importa ya que esta vez voy a hecharle ganas para terminarlo n_-   
  
Atte: Dark_Misao =)  
  
.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------. 


	3. Un Agradable Lugar

MI VIDA Y LA TUYA.  
  
Tercer Capitulo  
  
Un Agradable Lugar  
  
(Misao.- Y Así llegamos hasta casa de Aoshi, me agrada mucho ese lugar pero no se en realidad que tenia pensado el...tal vez queria platicar o algo...)  
  
...  
  
......  
  
........ .. .  
  
Misao.- Ya llegamos, por fin!  
  
Aoshi.- Si...  
  
Misao.- Que largo es el camino hasta acá por suerte es un bonito lugar y tiene aguas termales n_n  
  
Aoshi.- si asi es cuando quieran puedes venir tu y los demas  
  
Misao.- Enserio?  
  
Aoshi.- Cuando gusten  
  
Misao.- Gracias n_n les diré jaja  
  
Aoshi.- Y ahora si me permites tengo que ir a meditar  
  
Misao.- Pero por que? si acabamos de llegar  
  
Aoshi.- Es simple, vienes mañana con tus amigos si?  
  
Misao.- ....  
  
Aoshi.- Apuesto que se la pasarán bien  
  
Misao.- De acuerdo... Hasta luego  
  
(Misao.- Esta vez enserio que Aoshi me dejo asi nada mas sin que decir pero que regresara??? que clase de intenciones tenia este sujeto a deicr verdad no se... igual vendria por que no puedo estar sin verle jaja aparte de que es muy guapo pero claro k no es eso lo k me gusta de el realmente.... asi que regresé a casa y le comente a los chicos les parecio buena idea aunque con las cosas que habian pasado anteriormente en aguas termales no era buena idea ¬¬u)  
  
Kaoru.- Misao me parece buena idea ir alla pero tu sabes como es Aoshi enserio te dijo eso?  
  
Misao.- Si asi es o.o  
  
Kenshin.- Es una buena invitacion n_n  
  
Yahiko.- jaja...  
  
Sano.- Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?  
  
Yahiko.- emmm no se  
  
Kaoru/Misao.- Creo que ellos no iran ¬¬  
  
Sano/Yahiko.- no pueden dejarnos u.ú  
  
Kaoru.- Pero comportense y no hagan nada k les vaya a costar la vida  
  
Sano.- jaja no tengo por k hacerle caso a una niña :P  
  
Kaoru.- Pues no vengas a pedir comida luego ¬¬  
  
Kenshin.- Yo estaré tranquilito como siempre n.n  
  
Kaoru.- Si claro Kenshin.... ya te conocemos a ti igual ¬¬  
  
Yahiko.- jajajaja  
  
Kenshin.- Pero fueron accidentes!  
  
Misao.- Juralo ¬¬  
  
Kenshin.- Lo juro Misao, Kaoru, como no pueden creerme u_ú   
  
Kaoru.- Esta bien iremos todos y le diremos a megumi si kiere ir mañana por la mañana...  
  
Misao.- Si esta bien...  
  
(Aoshi.- Misao... mi adorada Misao regresó con Himura y los demas mientras yo me quedaba solo, como siempre solo, a decir verdad me gustaria la compañia de alguien pero no la acepto no se por que... aqui solo con mis pensamientos y nada mas, no aguanto esta soledad y me gustaria hablar pero no puedo es un aislamiento profundo mas sin embargo aveces pienso que es mejor asi, solo espero que Misao regrese a mi con bien como siempre lo he esperado .....)  
  
El día siguiente...  
  
Kaoru.- Vaya bonito lugar   
  
Megumi.- Si es verdad   
  
Misao.- n_n les dije  
  
Kenshin.- veré si Aoshi esta en la casa ustedes vayan a lo que vinieron ^^x  
  
Yahiko.- Yo daré una vuelta por ahi   
  
Sano.- Te acompaño   
  
Por otros Lares....  
  
Kenshin.- Hola no te interrumpo en nada?  
  
Aoshi.- Claro que no, pasa, Queria hablar contigo  
  
Kenshin.- Ah si? y de que?   
  
Aoshi.- Pues por que veras ya sabes...  
  
Kenshin.- Si creo que ya se  
  
Aoshi.- Ah estado bien con ustedes?  
  
Kenshin.- Claro  
  
Aoshi.- Apesar de que yo soy la causa de k se haya ido del Aoia por que quizas le molestara mi presencia o por que no digo nada, pero en el fondo la quiero mucho...  
  
Kenshin.- Lo entiendo pero deberias demostrarle mas lo que sientes  
  
Aoshi.- Si eso claro que lo se pero lo he intentado y no puedo por eso mismo quisiera demostrarselo pensé que una manera seria estando con ella  
  
Kenshin.- No hay de que preocuparse el tiempo lo dirá todo, yo estoy muy seguro que Misao lo que siente por ti es profundo aunque no lo creas  
  
Y En otros momentos...  
  
Los Chicos:  
  
Yahiko.- Todo listo  
  
Sano.- Bien ¬¬  
  
Yahiko.- No te crees que es poco lo que veremos?  
  
Sano.- Es mejor que nada es nuestra oportunidad  
  
Yahiko.- Bien ¬¬  
  
(Disfrasaditos con arbustitos... espiando)  
  
Las Chicas:  
  
Megumi.- Que bien se siente estar en un lugar asi despues de tanto trabajo  
  
Kaoru.- Verdaderamente que si  
  
Misao.- ya lo creo   
  
Megumi.- No se que dicen nisiquiera trabajan  
  
Kaoru.- Yo doy clases  
  
Misao.- Y yo soy su ayudante jaja  
  
Kaoru.- ¬¬u asi nos ganamos la vida  
  
Megumi.- el trabajo de doctora es mas dificil atender heridos, enfermos etc...  
  
Kaoru.- Y que ademas tengo que cuidar de mi adorable Kenshin jajaja   
  
Misao.- Yo solo veo que lo maltratas ¬¬u deberias aprender a mi le guardo un gran respeto al señor Aoshi   
  
Kaoru.- A ti no te hace caso ._.  
  
Misao.- No quiero hablar de eso ¬¬  
  
Megumi.- Aun no deben preocuparse por los hombres deben disfrutar la vida plenamente como yo  
  
Misao.- Que dices si se te nota el gusto con sanosuke  
  
Megumi.- Claro que no, ademas es un sujeto muy tonto  
  
Kaoru.- eso nos dices a nosotras pero lo amas jaja  
  
Los Chicos:  
  
Sano.- Asi que eso dice Megumi... ¬¬  
  
Yahiko.- Te importa?  
  
Sano.- No ¬¬  
  
Yahiko.- Claro que si jaja se te ve en la cara  
  
SAno.- callate que nos van a descubrir  
  
Yahiko.- Sanosuke y Megumi se quieren, se aman lala  
  
Las Chicas:  
  
Misao.- Hey esos arbustos de ahi se mueven ¬¬  
  
Kaoru.- Alucinas Misao  
  
Megumi.- Espera yo conosco esas voces  
  
Kaoru.- si puedo oirlas...  
  
Chicos/Chicas  
  
Sano.- Oh no corre yahiko  
  
Yahiko.- o_o!!!!  
  
Misao.- Malditos ¬¬  
  
Kaoru.- Se quedaran sin comer!!!!!! GRRRR y mas que eso  
  
megumi.- Son unas bestias -_-  
  
(Misao.- Salimos y nos vestimos claro está fue muy agradable a ecepcion de que sanosuke sagara y yahiko los dos locos estaba ahi espiando, eso si que da enfado -_- pero ya lo pasado, pasado y fuimos a donde estaban ellos, que nos miraban con sus caras de asustados los pobres... jajaja pero mas les dolia quedarse sin su comida asi que con eso los hicimos sufrir)  
  
Kenshin.- Por lo que veo ya terminaron n_n y k tal?  
  
Kaoru.- hubiese sido perfecto a no ser por esas basuras  
  
Misao.- -_-  
  
Megumi.- Pero está bien ellos sufriran ahora  
  
Kenshin.- jajaja ^^u ya me imagino que pasó...  
  
Aoshi.- ¿? ...  
  
Yahiko.- no estabamos espiando solo buscaba mi espada de bambú que la tiró Sano por ahi  
  
Sano.- Yo no te tiré nada ¬¬  
  
Yahiko.- (entredientes) ¬¬ es para que no nos linchen  
  
Sano.- Ah si tiene razon él!!! jaja solo que no me acordaba ^o^u  
  
Misao.- nisikiera saben mentir....  
  
Megumi.- Lo dije son unas bestias ...  
  
Karou.- Ahora comeremos y ustedes no ¬¬  
  
Sano.- Ohh no Kaoru porfavor!!!  
  
Yahiko.- No hacemos todo lo que ustedes nos digan!!  
  
Misao.- No  
  
Sano.- se los rueeegooo  
  
Megumi.- NO  
  
Yahiko.- No sean tan crueles ;_;  
  
(Misao.- jajajajja como nos divertimos torturandolos a los pobrecitos hasta parecen angeles a simple vista pero son peores que unos diablillos ¬¬)  
  
(Aoshi.- Al principio no sabia de lo que hablaban pero luego conforme avanzaba la platica me fui dando cuenta de que era y me enojaba que esos dos tipos aunque son sus amigos que espiaran asi que mejor no dije nada y seguimos a la comida...)  
  
.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
  
Este es el Tercer capitulo de Mi fic Espero que les vaya gustando como va n_nuu como saben recibo opioniones o lo que sea y si lo termino me animo a hacer algun otro fic como ustedes lo pidan =D jaja aunque aveces me da mucha flojera escribir pero no importa ya que esta vez voy a hecharle ganas para terminarlo n_- y conforme vaya pasando la historia se explican las cosas ok? espero mas reviews de hecho solo llevo uno y no se si sea tan mala mi Fic... pero yo seguiré escribiendole hasta k lo termine ok?  
  
Atte: Dark_Misao =)  
  
.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------. 


	4. Quedate Conmigo

MI VIDA Y LA TUYA.  
  
Cuarto Capitulo  
  
Quedate Conmigo  
  
(Misao.- jajajajja como nos divertimos torturandolos a los pobrecitos hasta parecen "angeles" a simple vista pero son peores que unos diablillos ¬¬)  
  
(Aoshi.- Al principio no sabia de lo que hablaban pero luego conforme avanzaba la platica me fui dando cuenta de que era y me enojaba que esos dos tipos aunque son sus amigos que espiaran asi que mejor no dije nada y seguimos a la comida...)  
  
Sano.- Oh esto sabe tan bien ^o^  
  
Yahiko.- si que eres un gran cocinero Kenshin  
  
Kenshin.- voy mejorando u^^x  
  
Misao.- jajaja no como la comida de Kaoru  
  
Kaoru.- admito que Kenshin sabe cocinar mejor que yo pero no es para que me lo estrellen en la cara ¬¬  
  
Megumi.- y no es solo eso kaoru tu comida es veneno  
  
Kaoru.- no es para tanto ¬¬  
  
Yahiko.- jajaja  
  
Kenshin.- u^^x  
  
Misao.- que bien sabe esto (^.^) y esto! (^.^)  
  
Sano.- Ya lo creo (comida) ----- (^_^) (^_^) ----- (comida)  
  
Yahiko.- Hey no se la acaben ¬¬  
  
Sano.- Lo siento pequeño, el mas listo sobrevive  
  
Megumi.- Por que no se comportan -_-u  
  
Kenshin.- Ha sido un buen día ^^  
  
Kaoru.- si para ti  
  
Kenshin.- Jajaja uuu^^x  
  
Sano.- Glup Glup   
  
Misao.- Que tragas Sanosuke?   
  
Sano.- pues sake que mas!!  
  
Misao.- y no invitas ¬¬  
  
Sano.- estas muy chica para tomar  
  
Misao.- jajaja no lo creo, dame eso ¬¬ (arrebatandoselo)  
  
Aoshi.- Misao no creo que sea buena idea que tomes  
  
Misao.- solo será unos tragos "glup glup"  
  
Aoshi.- ... ..  
  
Yahiko.- Par de ebrios  
  
Kaoru.- *o* como es que me gusta el sake denme!  
  
Yahiko.- ya son el trio -_-  
  
Kenshin.- oh karo es malo para tu salud  
  
Kaoru.- callate Kenshin ¬¬  
  
Aoshi.- mejor me retiro...  
  
(Aoshi.- Como fue que en ese mismo instante Misao no me escuchó y estaba tomando, como puede hacer algo asi en mi cara? realmente me molestó mucho eso asi que decidí retirarme y salir a dar unas vueltas mientras seguian en su "fiesta" para no perder la calma aunque despues de todo quien era yo para decirle a Misao que no haga algo ella ya sabe que hacer despues de todo y está grande, solo espero que controle mas sus impulsos)  
  
Megumi.- parece que a Aoshi no le gustó nada su juego  
  
Sano.- Va! que importa viejo amargado  
  
Misao.- ¬¬ callate sanosuke, mejor voy a verlo  
  
Yahiko.- si no lo vayas a perder =P  
  
Misao.- tu callate igual ¬¬  
  
Kaoru.- k histerismo Misao  
  
Misao.- Tu tb callte ¬¬ .... tengo que callar a alguien mas?  
  
Kenshin.- No creo o.ox  
  
Misao.- Tu igual ¬¬  
  
Kenshin.- u@.@x Oro?  
  
Misao.- jaja es broma...  
  
Megumi.- ya nosotros nos vamos mejor y te dejamos  
  
Kenshin.- lo bueno que hay alguien que me ayude a controlarlo  
  
Yahiko.- si, se pone bien impertinente Sanosuke  
  
Sano.- eh k dicen?  
  
Megumi.- que te duermas n_n  
  
Misao.- Jajaja n_nu  
  
Kaoru.- te esperamos en casa  
  
Misao.- si  
  
Kaoru.- suerte n_-  
  
(Misao.- Asi que rapidamente sali a buscar a Aoshi y ahi estaba el caminando no tenia buena cara... pero tuve que hablarle)  
  
Misao.- Aoshi  
  
Aoshi.- ...Si?  
  
Misao.- ya se fueron los demas  
  
Aoshi.- si, esta bien  
  
Misao.- si me permite preguntarle... esta enojado por que tomé sake?  
  
Aoshi.- no  
  
Misao.- y por que se retiró?  
  
Aoshi.- solo queria despejarme un rato  
  
Misao.- eso es mentira...  
  
Aoshi.- Te diré la verdad a tu pregunta, es un si  
  
Misao.- Ya ve, yo sabia  
  
Aoshi.- Misao las cosas que te digo son por tu bien asi que no quiero que me vuelvas a desobedecer  
  
Misao.- me habla como si fuera mi padre  
  
Aoshi.- He cuidado de ti siempre  
  
Misao.- pero ya no necesito que me cuiden eso yo se hacerlo, yo necesito mas... apesar de que ha cuidado de mi se lo agradesco pero es tan frio que no se puede saber nada sobre usted, me gustaría ver que hay mas al fondo...  
  
Aoshi.- ... ..   
  
Misao.- y ademas no sabe por lo que yo pasé cuando se fue... lo busqué y lo busqué hasta que di con Himura quien me ayudó a traerlo de vuelta a la realidad pero no se si eso halla servido de algo  
  
Aoshi.- si lo se y lo entiendo te toy gracias por eso de no ser por las palabras de Himura jamas hubiese despertado  
  
Misao.- y que es lo que sucede... yo creo que sabe que una de las razones por las que vine a Tokyo es para alejarme de usted y regresa para atormentarme acaso es eso?  
  
Aoshi.- no es asi, vine para protegerte de cualquier cosa y sobre todo para estar contigo... te quiero Misao... no, seria un mentiroso al decir que solamente te quiero siento mas... te amo  
  
(Aoshi.- Por fin no un muy buen momento para decirlo pero al fin me había liberado, sentia como iba aumentando los latidos de mi corazon poco a poco esa emocion al amar a alguien y poder decircelo aunque no estaba seguro de que es lo que sentia Misao realmente... asi que solamente la abrazé, cerré los ojos y decidí no pensar en absolutamente nada)  
  
(Misao.- Esto era casi un sueño Aoshi diciendome que me ama? me sorprendí vaya que si y luego me abrazó asi podia sentir su calido cuerpo, me sentía tan bien estando con el ya que es alguien a quien amo demasiado esperé tanto y por fin estaba Aoshi a mi lado juntos... los dos despues de tanto tiempo)  
  
Misao.- Aoshi...  
  
Aoshi.- Si Misao?  
  
Misao.- igual te amo  
  
Aoshi.- me alegra saberlo, no esperaba que me dijeras esto despues de todo lo que te he hecho pasar  
  
Misao.- esperé tanto para esto  
  
Aoshi.- lo se y perdoname, jamas me separaré de ti  
  
Misao.- el tiempo lo dirá todo  
  
Aoshi.- lo importante es que ahora sabes que es lo que siento  
  
Misao.- si...  
  
Aoshi.- ya es tarde te propongo que te quedes a dormir  
  
Misao.- es que no se...  
  
Aoshi.- yo me quedé allá y sabes que pasó  
  
Misao.- jaja n_nuu fue culpa mia  
  
Aoshi.- te perdono si te quedas  
  
Misao.- de acuerdo...  
  
Aoshi.- mejor pasemos a la casa  
  
Misao.- si  
  
Y en otras partes...  
  
Kaoru.- oh ya es algo tarde y Misao no llega le habrá pasado algo?  
  
Yahiko.- de seguro se quedó con su amor  
  
Kaoru.- me preocupa iré a buscarla  
  
Kenshin.- Kaoru creo que no es necesario ^^u Yahiko tiene razón  
  
Yahiko.- enserio? o.o  
  
Kaoru.- y que sabes tu? ¬¬  
  
Kenshin.- eh nada! o.o!!  
  
Kaoru.- si algo le pasa a mi amiguita nunca me lo perdonaré u.ú  
  
Kenshin.- no pasará nada te lo aseguro n_-x  
  
Kaoru.- (kenshin me guiñó el ojo) jaja ^//^  
  
Kenshin.- kaoru por k estas roja? o.ox  
  
Kaoru.- por nada jajaja ^//^u  
  
Yahiko.- creo que mejor dejo a estos dos tortolos   
  
Kaoru.- tal vez deberias ir a ver a Tsubame-chan  
  
Yahiko.- no te metas en mi vida ¬¬ grrr me voy a dormir!  
  
Kenshin.- que descanses buen espedachin ^-^x  
  
Kaoru.- que bueno que se fue ¬¬ grrr  
  
Por otros rumbos...  
  
Sano.- ahhhh quiero ir a mi casa lala  
  
Megumi.- ya callate Sanosuke Sagara me estas acabando la paciencia  
  
Sano.- hey nena no te enojes   
  
Megumi.- ahh!!! que cosas contigo  
  
Sano.- ven acercate  
  
Megumi.- no me toques estas bien ebrio ¬¬  
  
Sano.- no puedo ocultar mi amor a ti!! te amo!!!  
  
Megumi.- si si tambien te amo pero ya duermete  
  
Sano.- estaba fingiendo mi estado de ebriedad, sabias? o.o  
  
Megumi.- si lo se  
  
Sano.- jaja ô_ô me amas?  
  
Megumi.- me amas?  
  
Sano.- debo admitirlo me gustas  
  
Megumi.- igual me simpatisas... mm un poco  
  
Sano.- ja! no te puedo decir nada ya  
  
Megumi.- pues es que eres un tipo sucio y ebrio y tonto ... (interrumpiendola con un beso el atrevido Sanosuke)  
  
Sano.- emm y que opinas ahora de mi?  
  
Megumi.- eso es otra cosa jaja   
  
Sano.- ô_ô que mujer...  
  
(Misao.- Ya han pasado varios días desde que estoy viviendo con Aoshi, no me permite irme, de igual forma no quiero irme y han pasado varias cosas ya le conté las cosas a mis amigos jaja estan felices por mi igual me contaron las ultimas cosas que han pasado vaya que ese día fue magico o eso parece Kenshin y Kaoru siguen algo timidos pero siempre unidos, Megumi y Sanosuke son ya pareja!!! y una pareja muy loca que digamos ô_ô y como todos sabemos.. Yahiko anda con Tsubame aunque es un chico muy timido ante ella, al menos la suerte de todos ha cambiado y las cosas van de bien a mejor de vez en cuando mis amigos me visitan o yo a ellos n_n)  
  
(Aoshi.- Es mucha la felicidad de tener a Misao a mi lado que no puedo creer que estemos juntos ya mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo es para mi esto y quiero toda la eternidad con ella, espero que eso se pueda, por suerte no hemos tenido conflictos y espero no los haya, trato de darle lo mejor para que esté bien conmigo y no le falte nada)  
  
.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
  
Este es el Cuarto capitulo de Mi fic Espero que les vaya gustando como siempre... me da algo de flojera seguir pero tengo que terminarlo jaja no creo hacerlo muy largo n_nuuu ya que no se me dan rapido las ideas de igual forma espero comentarios... como siempre mas reviews . como va quedando la historia? que mas cosas quieren que meta ala historia etc... un saludos a todos!!!  
  
Atte: Dark_Misao =)  
  
.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------. 


	5. No puedo Mentirte

MI VIDA Y LA TUYA.  
  
Quinto Capitulo  
  
No puedo Mentirte...  
  
(Misao.- Ya han pasado varios días desde que estoy viviendo con Aoshi, no me permite irme, de igual forma no quiero irme y han pasado varias cosas ya le conté las cosas a mis amigos jaja estan felices por mi igual me contaron las ultimas cosas que han pasado vaya que ese día fue magico o eso parece Kenshin y Kaoru siguen algo timidos pero siempre unidos, Megumi y Sanosuke son ya pareja!!! y una pareja muy loca que digamos ô_ô y como todos sabemos.. Yahiko anda con Tsubame aunque es un chico muy timido ante ella, al menos la suerte de todos ha cambiado y las cosas van de bien a mejor de vez en cuando mis amigos me visitan o yo a ellos n_n)  
  
(Aoshi.- Es mucha la felicidad de tener a Misao a mi lado que no puedo creer que estemos juntos ya mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo es para mi esto y quiero toda la eternidad con ella, espero que eso se pueda, por suerte no hemos tenido conflictos y espero no los haya, trato de darle lo mejor para que esté bien conmigo y no le falte nada)  
  
Misao.- Buenos días  
  
Aoshi.- Buenos días Misao  
  
Misao.- Como amaneciste?  
  
Aoshi.- yo muy bien, gracias, y tu?   
  
Misao.- tan bien como siempre  
  
Aoshi.- hoy iremos al dojo kamiya no?  
  
Misao.- si le prometí a Kaoru que iriamos  
  
Aoshi.- de acuerdo, en un momento me arreglo  
  
Misao.- tomate tu tiempo, yo te espero  
  
Aoshi.- n_n  
  
(Misao.- Asi que salimos hasta llegar al dojo Kamiya...)  
  
Misao.- Ya llegué!!!  
  
Kaoru.- Hola Misao!!! mi amiga del alma!!! *-*  
  
Misao.- jaja n_nu  
  
Kenshin.- pasen ^-^x  
  
Misao.- Hola Sano, Hola Yahiko, Hola Megumi, Hola kenshin o.o alguien mas?  
  
Sano.- no creo...  
  
Aoshi.- Buenas tardes a todos n_n  
  
Misao.- falta alguien? o_ô  
  
Megumi.- por si no te has dado cuenta es el pequeño  
  
Kaoru.- si Yahiko salió desde temprano con Tsubame dijo que al rato regresaria n_nu va creciendo mi niño ;_;  
  
Sano.- ni que fuera tu hijo ô_ô  
  
Kaoru.- casi lo es! yo lo mantengo!  
  
Misao.- pues parece mas tu hermano  
  
Megumi.- ni te respeta  
  
Kaoru.- bueno ya se -_-  
  
Yahiko.- Por fin llegué!!!  
  
Kenshin.- pero que te hiciste que vienes con sangre  
  
Yahiko.- no es nada solo les estaba dando leccion a unos bandidos  
  
Kenshin.- ya veo que puedes cuidarte tu solo  
  
Sano.- mas bien te daban una leccion a ti   
  
Yahiko.- Va! pero que dices puedes preguntarle a la gente que me vio en accion! :P  
  
Megumi.- mejor voy por unas vendas  
  
Yahiko.- no es necesario es solo un rasguño en el brazo  
  
Kaoru.- aun asi te curaremos no queremos perder a un preciado alumno ;_;  
  
Misao.- jaja n_nu  
  
(Aoshi.- Megumi fue por las vendas para cuidar al chico Yahiko, y como no me gusta casi hablarme mucho con los demas solamente con Misao salí un rato afuera y me estube paseando por ahi, luego me topé con Megumi y le dije un par de cosas...)  
  
Megumi.- Que tal hay que llevarle las vendas a este niño que se mete en problemas...  
  
Aoshi.- ah si como siempre hoy en día quieren valerse por si mismos  
  
Megumi.- jaja si  
  
Aoshi.- Queria decirte algo  
  
Megumi.- Si?  
  
Aoshi.- recordaras lo que pasó con ese sujeto Takeda lo del opio y todo eso...  
  
Megumi.- claro que lo recuerdo, era tu prisionera  
  
Aoshi.- si por eso queria pedirte disculpas si te hice daño  
  
Megumi.- esta bien es cosa del pasado  
  
Aoshi.- jamas imagine que ahora estariamos aca como amigos  
  
Megumi.- ni yo pero asi se dan las cosas  
  
Aoshi.- es bueno saber que las cosas van bien  
  
Megumi.- si n_n  
  
Aoshi.- mejor dejo que vayas te estan esperando  
  
Megumi.- si ya se me estaba olvidando  
  
Aoshi.- bien adelante n_n  
  
Megumi.- n_n  
  
....  
  
Megumi.- Aqui estan las vendas   
  
Yahiko.- Gracias  
  
Megumi.- (vendandolo) que este bien apretado  
  
Yahiko.- ahh me duele _!!  
  
Kenshin.- vamos Yahiko aguanta mas  
  
Sano.-(entra caminando como si nada) y Kaoru y Misao?  
  
Kenshin.- Se fueron a la habitacion de Kaoru, dijeron que no las molestaran o.ox  
  
Sano.- que carajos importa! lo mio es mas importante!  
  
Megumi.- y que tan importante es?  
  
Sano.- a ti que te importa mujer hablaré contigo luego... (sale de donde estan ellos)  
  
Megumi.- que tendrá este hombre...  
  
Yahiko.- de seguro tiene hambre  
  
Kenshin.- parecia enfadado  
  
Megumi.- hasta me malcontestó  
  
...  
  
Sano.- Hola estan ahi?  
  
Kaoru.- Ahora que quieres no vengas a molestar ¬¬  
  
Misao.- si hablamos cosas de mujeres ¬¬  
  
Sano.- Misao es sobre Aoshi  
  
Misao.- que tiene el?  
  
Sano.- pues verás estoy enfadado por que...  
  
Kaoru.- o_o  
  
Sano.- es que vi que se estaban hablando mucho Megumi y tu Aoshi y este le decia que perdoname y otras cosas  
  
Misao.- no pensarás que nos engañan?  
  
Sano.- no se.. pero hasta se hechaban sonrisas  
  
Kaoru.- pero como... Aoshi es muy serio  
  
Sano.- por eso mismo  
  
Misao.- asi que juega conmigo no?  
  
Sano.- no lo se en ese caso juegan con los dos ù_ú  
  
Megumi.- (llega repentinamente) puedo pasar?  
  
Sano.- no, no puedes  
  
Megumi.- que es tanto lo que platican!  
  
Misao.- mejor me voy...  
  
Kaoru.- esperame Misao  
  
Sano.- Que te crees mujer de que tanto hablabas con el Shinomori?  
  
Megumi.- a que te refieres?  
  
Sano.- pues se hechaban sonrisitas y toda la cosa que crees que no te ando vigilando eh  
  
Megumi.- Sanosuke no vengas con tus celos, el solamente me pedia disculpas por lo que paso hace tiempo cuando recien te conocí que me perseguían  
  
Sano.- Esta bien pero no me gusta mucho que te andes hablando con otros hombres  
  
Megumi.- como eres tonto  
  
Sano.- pues eres solo para mi y nadie mas -_-  
  
Megumi.- y lo soy  
  
Sano.- bien, pero hay un problema jeje...  
  
Megumi.- que? -_-  
  
Sano.- emm se lo dije a Misao y parecia enfadad igual  
  
Megumi.- que idiota eres Sanosuke  
  
Sano.- lo siento _!!!  
  
(Misao.- No podia creer lo que me decia Sanosuke, pero tambien era mi amigo y no creia realmete k me hiciera alguna broma asi asi que salí tan enojada que me fui de casa de Kaoru sin decirle nada a nadie...)  
  
Aoshi.- Kaoru has visto a Misao?  
  
Kaoru.- Pues se fue  
  
Aoshi.- A donde?  
  
Kaoru.- pues parecia enfadada creo que regreso a su casa  
  
Aoshi.- enfadada, por que?  
  
Kaoru.- no se...  
  
Aoshi.- bueno no importa iré a buscarla... gracias de todas formas  
  
(Aoshi.- Misao estaba enojada... por que??? que le había pasado pero algo me decia que era por mi culpa asi que me decidí ir a buscarla y ahi la encontré...)  
  
Aoshi.- se puede saber por que estas enojada?  
  
Misao.- que te interesa -_-  
  
Aoshi.- vamos dime!  
  
Misao.- Este.. pues no es nada!!!  
  
Aoshi.- Yo se que es algo  
  
Misao.- de hecho si, es por Megumi...  
  
Aoshi.- Que tiene que ver ella?  
  
Misao.- Sano..Sanosuke me dijo que te andabas coqueteando con ella...  
  
Aoshi.- asi que eso te dijo!?  
  
Misao.- dijo que los vio el igual estaba enojado con Megumi  
  
Aoshi.- creo que ya se... pero no era nada de eso solamente le pedia disculpas por cosas del pasado!  
  
Misao.- y yo debo creerte?  
  
Aoshi.- debes creerme a ti no te mentiria para nada  
  
Misao.- ...  
  
Aoshi.- Ademas no tienes nada para comprobar que yo me ando con Megumi  
  
Misao.- creo que tienes razon, pero Sano no me mentiria...  
  
Aoshi.- y crees mas en tu amigo, eso si me da coraje, que no puedas creerme a mi y los demas si  
  
Misao.- Pues solo te digo lo que pienso  
  
Aoshi.- Pues piensa bien, yo iré a tomarme un baño en lo que "piensas las cosas"  
  
Misao.- Esta bien...  
  
Aoshi.- Y por favor no pienses que te engaño que te amo demasiado!  
  
(Aoshi.- Como rayos Misao no me cree que es lo unico que tengo en mi vida y jamas le haría algo asi, no le lastimaria de vuelta ... jamas! en fin, hay que darle tiempo para que se tranquilize ... en lo que me tomo este baño espero esté mejor)  
  
(Misao.- Yo sabia que Aoshi no me mentiria pero no se por que desconfiaba tanto, ... quizas era por cosas que habian pasado anteriormente? mmm no lo se... solo me quedé pensando en lo que hacia el Te para ambos... por que apesar de estar enojada pensaba en el de cuanto lo amo...)  
  
.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
  
Este es el Quinto capitulo de Mi fic Espero que les vaya gustando como siempre jeje... de paso aprovecho para decirles tengo un foro que apenas lo comienzo pero me gustaria compartirlo con ustedes jaja la verdad que se está poniendo bueno estos ultimos dias y me gustaria que hubiera mas gente bueno esta es la direccion:  
  
miarroba .com / foros / ver.php ? id =314423  
  
www. geocities. com / ahora_200"  
  
(Lo pongo en espacios las direcciones por k esta pagina no te permite poner direcciones -_- asi k solo juten los espacios por k si no, no entra n_nuuu)  
  
Y esta de abajo de geocities es mi pagina web dedicada a rurouni kenshin espero les guste n_n y espero tambien mas reviews!!!  
  
Un salu2 A To2....  
  
Atte: Dark_Misao =)  
  
.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------. 


	6. Te amaré Por Siempre

MI VIDA Y LA TUYA.  
  
Sexto Capitulo y Capitulo Final  
  
Amor Por Siempre  
  
(Aoshi.- Como rayos Misao no me cree que es lo unico que tengo en mi vida y jamas le haría algo asi, no le lastimaria de vuelta ... jamas! en fin, hay que darle tiempo para que se tranquilize ... en lo que me tomo este baño espero esté mejor)  
  
(Misao.- Yo sabia que Aoshi no me mentiria pero no se por que desconfiaba tanto, ... quizas era por cosas que habian pasado anteriormente? mmm no lo se... solo me quedé pensando en lo que hacia el Te para ambos... por que apesar de estar enojada pensaba en el de cuanto lo amo...)  
  
....  
  
Aoshi.- Ya terminé (tapandose sola cierta parte del cuerpo)  
  
Misao.- Eso veo...  
  
Aoshi.- y dime pensaste bien las cosas ahora me crees?  
  
Misao.- (Sin escucharlo, nada mas lo veia) ... EH?  
  
Aoshi.- Por que me miras tanto y no me dices nada  
  
Misao.- estaba viendo esas cicatrices  
  
Aoshi.- ....  
  
Misao.- Bueno, ahi esta su ropa... y si desea puede tomar el Té  
  
Aoshi.- Tu crees que deseao un Te, crees que deseo eso???... te deseo, te deseo solamente a ti...  
  
Misao.- (Mirandole con cara sorprendida sin decir nada) .....  
  
(Aoshi.- En esa situacion no pude controlarme... asi que empezé a besar a Misao en sus labios algo suave... y ella también me besaba asi que poco a poco fue aumentando y nos besabamos cada ves mas apasionadamente mientras mis besos iban bajando a su cuello...)  
  
(Misao.- Aoshi lentamente me fue llevando hacia el suelo mientras me besaba... yo por lo tanto no podía impedirlo me dejaba llevar por el ambos sentiamos lo mismo... asi que yo solamente me dejaba llevar por las emociones...)  
  
(Aoshi.- No podiamos evitar lo que sentimos uno por el otro... empezé por su ropa quitandosela poco a poco... mientras sentia sus dulces caricias en mi... yo besaba todo su cuerpo, era una sensacion tan buena que ambos nos sentiamos tan bien...)  
  
(Misao.- Finalmente Aoshi y yo estabamos cuerpo a cuerpo... como es que lo sentia bien... su sudor y el mio juntos, algo asi tan especial que son cosas que no podrias evitar y era una forma de expresar nuestro amor...)  
  
......  
  
***Siguiente Día***  
  
(Misao.- Un bonito día para estar fuera de casa tomando el aire eh! asi que salimos y estabamos afuera platicando, yo le hablaba de las cosas que pasaron cuando conocí a Himura...)  
  
Aoshi.- Asi que por todas esas cosas pasaron Himura y tu jaja  
  
Misao.- Si jaja lo hacia sufrir... y bueno no queria darme informacion  
  
Aoshi.- lo hacia por tu bien  
  
Misao.- Lo se eso lo entendí despues..  
  
Aoshi.- Misao...  
  
Misao.- Quieres decirme algo...?  
  
Aoshi.- No, no es nada  
  
Misao.- ya se que es algo  
  
AOshi.- mmm si  
  
Misao.- y que es?   
  
Aoshi.- Queria pedir algo... te casarias conmigo?  
  
Misao.- lo di.. lo dices enserio?  
  
Aoshi.- claro, quisiera pasar toda la vida contigo  
  
Misao.- Yo acepto casarme con usted n_n  
  
Aoshi.- Esa respuesta es la mejor que me han dado en toda mi vida  
  
Misao.- y tú eres el hombres que me ha hecho tan feliz, por eso es que te amo tanto...  
  
Aoshi.- tan pronto pueda les diré a la gente del Aoia  
  
Misao.- pero ahora podemos ir con Kaoru y Himura  
  
Aoshi.- de acuerdo  
  
.....  
  
Misao.- Habrá alguien? esta todo cerrado...  
  
Yahiko.- Hey Misao que haciendo por acá?  
  
Misao.- pues venimos a visitarlos  
  
Aoshi.- mas bien a dar una noticia  
  
Yahiko.- Hay biene Kaoru se kedó golpeando a Kenshin  
  
Misao.- que habrá hecho mal jaja n_nu  
  
Kaoru.- Misao vaya sorpresa!!! por lo que veo ya estan bien Sanosuke y Megumi nos dijeron que pasó ellos igual estan bien por suerte n_n  
  
Kenshin.- Kaoru son tantas cosas ayudenem @_@  
  
Aoshi.- Deja te ayudo con un par de cosas...  
  
Kaoru.- no tienes que hacerlo, ¬¬ es su castigo por desobediente  
  
Yahiko.- jaja  
  
Kaoru.- bueno pasemos...  
  
Misao.- si claro n_n  
  
Kaoru.- y esas caritas felices de ambos..?  
  
Kenshin.- me imagino que han sucedido muchas cosas  
  
Misao.- de hecho si jaja lo mas importante es avisarles de que...  
  
Aoshi.- Nos vamos a casar Misao y yo muy pronto  
  
Yahiko.- vaya eso si k es una noticia!  
  
Kenshin.- los felicito a los dos  
  
Yahiko.- ya debes ir apurandote con Kaoru, Kenshin jaja  
  
Kenshin.- oh no digas eso joven Yahiko ^^x  
  
Kaoru.- ¬¬*** (cambiando la cara) esto tambien tienen que saberlo Sanosuke y Megumi n_n  
  
Sano.- Pues creo que hablan tan fuerte que se escucha todo de afuera  
  
Megumi.- Sanosuke eres muy exagerado  
  
Sano.- te felicito pequeña comadreja  
  
Misao.- solo por esta ves te perdono que me hayas llamado asi y gracias ^^u  
  
Megumi.- deberiamos brindar por ustedes  
  
Sano.- sii!! con sake!!  
  
Misao.- pero sake... como que no n_nu  
  
Aoshi.- esta bien Misao... es buena la ocación  
  
Misao.- si tu lo dices  
  
Aoshi.- n_n lo digo enserio  
  
Misao.- bien n_n  
  
(Misao.- Ese día era tan alegre que hasta mis amigos estaban felices por mi mis sueños se cumplian verdaderamente jaja ... lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer!!! Ahora Han pasado Varios años en aquel entonces hoy en día Aoshi y Yo tenemos un niño... nuestro hijo es tan hermoso asi que decidimos llamarlo Aoshi mas por que prefiero que se llame como su padre para recordarlo por siempre y de lo feliz que me hace... vivimos armonicamente una familia muy unida y Aoshi siempre está a mi lado brindandome su apoyo y todo su amor)  
  
(Aoshi.- Finalmente le propuse a Misao matrimonio asi que nos casamos... era yo el hombre mas feliz al lado de Misao ahora que vivimos juntos y viviremos juntos por siempre sin que nadie lo pueda evitar... tambien brindandole a nuestro hijo el mayor cariño que se pueda darle para que sea feliz, como en algun tiempo no pudimos serlo... pero no importaba ya que era cosa del pasado y ahora hay k vivir en el presente...)  
  
(Aoshi/Misao: No importa cuanto tiempo tenga que pasar o tengamos que esperar jamas nos olvidaremos uno al otro y recordaremos por siempre todas esas cosas buenas que vivimos pero eso no significa que nuestra historia terminé así, solo que hay muchas mas vidas... que tienen su propia historia por lo cual nostros solo decimos parte de las nuetras... los momentos en los que apenas comenzaba nuestra vida... por que realmente comenzamos a vivir ambos el día en que confesamos nuestro amor uno por el otro y asi apesar de los conflictos y cosas malas que hayan seguimos adelante apoyandonos, cuidandonos, y muchas cosas mas importantes como el amarnos mutuamente por toda la eternidad, ni aun la muerte podría separarnos...)  
  
"Te amo como eres, Te amo por el simple hecho de que existes, Te amo por que no puedo dejar de amarte, Te amo y te amaré por siempre no importa cuanto tiempo tenga que esperar por ti..."  
  
Te amo!  
  
"Dedicado a la Persona a Quien Amo"  
  
.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
  
Bueno Finalmente Terminé mi fanfic, la verdad muy corto n_nu y este capitulo tambien, pero es que no se me daban mas ideas ya!!! ajaja y por eso lo terminé ya pronto, lamento si alguien esperaba mas... igual haré mas fanfics si quieren de lo que me pidan no importa de que! n_- cuenten conmigo y ojalá visiten mi forito ;_; jaja aún espero reviews para saber que tal me quedó mi fic y ya saben si me piden otro con mucho gusto lo hago. :D   
  
Bueno un Gran Saludo A todos y que estén bien por estos rumbos!  
  
Atte: Dark_Misao =)  
  
.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------. 


End file.
